Bittersweet Memories
by LostBoy1
Summary: Genma takes Ranma on a 10 year trip, which makes Ranko and Nodoka mad. Could there be more to this simple training trip after Ranma returns?
1. Chapter 1, Ranma and Ranko

These characters all belong to there original creators.  
  
Bittersweet Memories Chapter 1, Ranma and Ranko.  
  
----  
  
Sitting at the edge of Tokyo, a quaint little hospital sits quietly. Tokyo being the biggest city in Japan, some buildings are quite hard to miss, while some are not. The hospital, while not big as some, still serves the purpose of caring for paying citizens. Many trees sit on either edge of the hospital, the leaves ruffling in the breeze, while passing citizens wearing business suits and such walk by without so much as a second glance.  
  
----  
  
A doctor dressed in a white lab coat raises his hand to a frantic parent dressed in a white gi, wide round glasses and a white bandana.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. You cannot see your wife while the birth is taking place." The man adjusts his glasses with his middle finger and shakes his head.  
  
"You must let me!" The man in the white gi raises a fist to the doctor.  
  
"Sir." He adjusts the papers while still glancing at the man. "You wife is in capable hands. Nodoka will be find Mr. Saotome." In the room behind him, a few faint words escape the confines of the sound proof room.  
  
"Push harder Miss!!"  
  
"AGHHHH!!!"  
  
"Keep it up! I can see the head!"  
  
"UGHHHHHHH!!!" The cries of pain increase, causing Genma to jump back. Him being a martial artist prepares him for cries of pain, but this is his wife.  
  
"The first is out! Get him cleaned up!" Through the window, a newborn baby with its umbilical cord hanging loosely to the side is handed off to a nurse for cleaning.  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Nodoka's screams increase, the pain being almost too unbearable.  
  
"I see the head! Almost there!" The doctor helping Nodoka with the child birth genially pulls on the head, hoping to give it slight leverage.  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Nodoka gives one last push.  
  
"Good job Nodoka!" The doctor hands the second baby off to another nurse for cleaning, its umbilical cord laying across the belly and down the shoulder. Nodoka's hair is very ruffled from her experience she just had.  
  
Looking up, Nodoka sees Genma enter the room with a crash, just as her two children were handed to her, one wrapped in a blue towel, while the other wrapped in pink.  
  
"Congratulations Miss." He hands Nodoka her two babies; Nodoka is positively beaming, while Genma is contemplating something within the depths of his mind, which no one will ever understand.

'Finally! The schools will be joined! Tendo will so glad! Hmm...when should I start training him?' He shifts his glasses up his nose with his middle finger. A different man walks in and Genma walks over to him.

Nodoka head shifts up to see a man with long black hair, a moustache and a green robe walks in besides Genma, who both are laughing happily.

"Oh Saotome! Now the schools will be joined!" The mustached man places a hand on Genma's right shoulder, while Genma places his hand on the mans left.

"Finally Soun! Our dream will be realized!" Tears are flowing freely from both of the mans eyes.

"What's this about schools being joined!?" Both Genma and Soun stop there crying and physically jump and turned to see a glowing red Nodoka.

"Umm..." Genma starts twiddling his thumbs while Nodoka sighs heavily.  
  
----  
  
A six year-old black hair pigtailed boy chases around a six year-old red hair pony tailed girl around there backyard. The boy is wearing a white training gi, while the girl is wearing a white T-shirt and white shorts.

"Nehhh!" The red haired girl pulls down her eyelid and sticks her tounge out.

"Your gonna get it now Ranko!" The black haired boy starts running after his sister even faster.

"Just try Ranma!" Ranko runs behind one of the trees in there backyard, while Ranma is trying to sneak up on her. The breeze of the wind gently sways the tree, a few leaves escape from the low hanging branches, while screaming in the background startles both the children.

"A TEN YEAR TRAINING TRIP!?" The voice is definitely feminine, while many of the passerby's suddenly jump at the outburst.

"What was that!?" One of the passerby's points to the Saotome house.

"Just the Saotome's." Many of the other passerby's sigh and then go about there business.

"C...C...Calm down Nodoka!" Inside the house, Genma is trying to escape from Nodoka, who had visibly drawn her families katana and proceeds to chase Genma around the house, cutting apart several pieces of furniture and such; oak tables are deftly cut in half, while many wooden chairs have several legs chopped off.

"YOUR NOT TAKING EITHER OF THEM WITH YOU!!!" Genma narrowly avoids a lunge from Nodoka, who is taking the fight outside. Both siblings jump back when they see the glint off the katana blade flying through the air and the red of her hair and kimono.

"D..Don't worry! I'm not taking a weak girl on a training trip! She would just slow us down." This only got Nodoka pissed off even more. Ranko is on her knees now, while Ranma looks down at her confused.

"What's wrong sis?" Ranma crouches down to Ranko's height and tries to comfort her.

"What's daddy saying about a trip?" Ranko is about ready to burst into tears. Ranma sighs and lifts up Ranko's head, azure blue eyes of Ranma meeting the brown of Ranko.

"Pops says somethin' bout a training trip for me an' him." This does cause Ranko to burst into tears.

"B..But (sob) wh..what abo..(sob)..about.." Ranko goes into uncontrolled sobbing while Ranma tries to comfort his sister.

"Don't worry none.." Ranma hugs Ranko to himself, hoping to get her to calm down.

"I do..(sob)..on't wan..t y..(sob)..you to.." Ranko then faints in her brothers hug, while Nodoka finally stops chasing Genma. She calmly walks over, her formal kimono gently swaying behind her, while Genma is just picking himself up off of the ground. Nodoka takes the fainted girl from her son, all the while rubbing her back and whispering into her ear.

"Shh...It'll be ok. Don't worry Ranko..." She takes her family's katana and throws it at Genma, who jumps back before hitting him, stabbing into the ground.

"You better..." Her voice raising with ki emanating in her voice. "...TAKE CARE OF MY RANMA!" Both Genma and Ranma jump back from Nodoka, Genma looking scared out of his wits,  
while Ranma is confused.

"Ye...yes ma'am." Genma stops shaking and Ranma walks back outside with his father. Who start training.

"What's with Mom, Pops?" Ranma says as he dodges a round house kick directed to his stomach, who counters with a sweep. Genma jumped over his son's sweep and delivered a kick to his forehead an sent him back into the tree, leaves gently falling down around the boy.

"Your mother is upset about our trip!" Genma sighed and crossed his arms, fixing his glasses with his middle finger. "But were going regardless! This will make you a Man Among Men!" Ranma lazily got up and charged at his father again, kicking up downed leaves.  
  
Meanwhile, Nodoka looked down on the sconce of her two favorite men training. She had a slight smile, but words speak louder then expressions.  
  
"I'm sorry Ranko..." She looked back at the sleeping form of her daughter, the rising and falling of her baby blue sheets, her hair was now untied and loosely feel around her pillow and shoulders. Nodoka shed a quick tear, but quickly wiped it away with her sleeve.  
  
----  
  
Ranko's tears freely flowed down her face, her mother not trying to stop them. Nodoka already knew this would be hard on her daughter. Ranko clung to her mothers right leg in uncontrollable sobs, waving and yelling to the departing form of her brother.  
  
"BYE RANMA!" She quickly waved back and forth with all her might, the tears from her face now forming a small pool of tears.  
  
"BYE RANKO!" Ranma was waving back and crying also as Genma dragged his crying son away.  
  
"STOP CRYING BOY!" Genma slugged Ranma in the back of his head, a lump quickly forming on the back of his head, a lump quickly forming as Genma picked up the unconscious boy and ran off with him, not listening to his weak daughters cries (Genma of course, still cares for his daughter, but he still thinks of ALL women as weak.).  
  
"(sniffle) PAPA...WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Ranko was picked up into her mothers arms as she cried more and finally fainted into her mothers arms.  
  
'Genma if you do anything to my son they hurts my daughter, you will pay for the rest of your life' Nodoka silently made that vow that she would uphold for the rest of her life.  
  
----  
  
A nine year-old Ranko silently walked down the street towards her home, escorted by her mother. It was this same Sunday 3 years ago that Genma left with Ranma to make him the greatest martial artist ever. Ranko was dressed in a formal kimono that was exactly the same as her mothers. Her mother wanted her to become a 'proper' young lady, she never argued with her mother, ever; she didn't want her mother to become angry with her. She was just as sad about Ranma's leaving as she was herself.  
  
Both of their kimono's were made in a stunning color of red silk, pink sakura flowers following a pattern form the front to the back (even Nodoka wears different kimono's) and black obi around the waist and traditional getta. Her natural red hair was done in a ponytail, tied back with a silver band.  
  
Ranko was partially glad because she made friend with a one Akane and Nabiki Tendo, who she had herd were engaged to her brother to be married, but they hadn't found out yet-her mother specifically said not to tell of them-there old house in Tokyo was demolished (1) so they decided to move to Nerima, the pinnacle of weirdness. Akane always seemed to be getting into fights, standing up for herself and Ranko, which Ranko hates ALOT, but Akane did it anyways, since her mother didn't think it proper for young ladies to practice martial arts.  
  
She always felt for Akane though. 'She gets bruised and hurt because of me.' Ranko looked at the ground, but continued walking by her mother. 'She always says 'Don't worry! It'll be fine!' then she usually made it worse by adding in a 'It's not your fault your mother thinks your weak' something along those lines. That always made her mad beyond words, but she didn't want to take her anger out on one of her only friends. Most people made fun of her traditional ways- mostly boys - who had no idea why she always followed these ways; even many girls murmured things behind her back.  
  
'Oh look! Its the little princess!'  
  
That was one of the most recent comments. She always kept to herself though, she didn't want to think people hated her and get transferred to an all-girls school, she personally like the public schools, a lot even.  
  
"Ranko." Ranko broke her train of thought and smiled up to her mother.  
  
"Were home." Ranko looked forwards and saw her home, or the place she called home for now. It was a modest one story house, many planter boxes adorning the front near the windows: pinks, yellows, whites and many other bright colors of flowers. The front yard held a small wooden gate with a sign saying 'Saotome' nearby on one of the fences, stretching out about 20-30 feet on each side, going back for about 20 feet, then coming together directly were the gate in the front was.  
  
She casually twiddled with her thumbs and waited for her mother to unlock the gate, still deep in thought.  
  
'I wonder if mommy will teach me Kendo...' Her train of thought was broken by her mother calling out to her. She walked gracefully through the gate, the clank of her wooden getta sounding on the stone walkway. She walked away from her mother and waved to her, her mother casually waving back to her. She ran to the back of the house while her mother smiled at her.  
  
'My little girl is growing up. I hope she brings me many grandchildren!' She beamed with pride as she watched Ranko run out to the back of there house, one of her all time favorite spots.  
  
----  
  
A nine year-old Ranma, dressed in a dirty white gi and a black pigtail, looked as his father strangely.  
  
"Nekoken?" Ranma cocked an eyebrow and his father just nodded and pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. The place they were in had no furniture, windows and only one set of doors leading out. Behind Ranma was a trap door, filled with many angry starving cats.  
  
"Yes." His father reached behind himself and pulled a string of fish sausages from nowhere and tied them around Ranma, who looked at his father questionably, Genma stepped on a place in the floor and the bottom opened up. He picked up Ranma by the scruff of his gi and threw Ranma in the pit.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" Ranma promptly landed and looked around, but to no avail; it was way too dark. Ranma's senses jumped when he heard a low growling noise and several cats appeared around him. Ranma suddenly realized what he was tied in.  
  
"Nice kitties..." Ranma tried to jump out, only to be kicked back down by his father.  
  
"Master this technique and we can return home faster!" This mentally got Ranma pumped up.  
  
'If I master this technique, I can return home and see Ranko again!' Ranma stood still as he could to confine his fear and screams. 'Don't worry Ranko. I'll be back!'  
  
----  
  
Ranko waited a few minutes before digging up her 'treasure'. She dusted off her hands before running her fingers on the kanji inscribed box, which spelled 'Treasure'. She looked around and silently walked to a side of the house, her box wrapped under her arms. She sat down and silently lifted the boxes cover, placing it down besides her, showing a partially worn scrolls that had 'Umi-Sen Ken' written on the outside. She silently unrolled the scroll, placing it down on the ground before her.  
  
"The Umi-Sen Ken, or 'Thousand Sea' scroll...based upon making ones ki vanish..." She silently mumbled the rest of the scroll to herself, while above her, Nodoka was looking at her, concern clearly glazing her eyes.  
  
"I knew you would end up like this. Akane always told me about some of the bullies picking on you..." Tears starting welling in her eyes as she watched her daughter grow up. "Tendo-san also told me about a conversation you had before."  
  
FLASHBACK (Ranko's view)  
  
Ranko, her hair tied in a ponytail, dressing in white T-shirt and shorts sat down near Soun Tendo, who was dressed in his usual green robe.  
  
"Mr. Tendo..?" Soun turned his head to his old friends daughter, giving her his full attention. "What's ki?" Soun, who was drinking coffee, nearly choked as he looked at Ranko. He silently apologized as he cleaned up coffee that managed to escape his mouth.  
  
"Why do you ask?" He said, now intrigued.  
  
"Well, I found an old scroll of my fathers and it said something about 'making one's ki vanish'." Soun was now very confused, could Saotome actually made a good technique? He coughed into his hand before answering.  
  
"Well, ki is one's body energy. It is within every living thing; you, me, your mother, Kasumi (maybe it had something to do with that peace aura of hers?) and so on. Some people may have a lot more ki then others, while some people it may be so faint, it is almost impossible to notice without several hard years of martial arts." He looked at Ranko, who was nodding with his description. She silently got up before bowing to Soun, who just nodded.  
  
"Thank you Tendo-san." She vigorously ran, which looked almost as graceful as if she was walking, while Soun was deep in thought.  
  
'What could it that Genma's daughter needed to know something like that? What have you created old friend?'  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Nodoka decided it was now or never, she had to interfere eventually. Nodoka knew that Ranko felt bad for Akane always sticking up for her. Nodoka carried herself with grace as she glided out of Ranko's room, down the hallway and to the door step, putting on her shoes. Nodoka silently walked out the door and turned the corner to see Ranko still looking at the scroll. She silently knocked on the wall, which made Ranko jump and quickly try to hide the scroll, but only succeeded in falling on her face, while her mother sweat-dropped.  
  
"Ranko dear, I already know about how your trying to master the Umi-Sen Ken." Ranko scratched the back of her head and sweat-dropped before looking at the ground. Ranko looked up, only to see Nodoka sitting beside her, a look of...happiness in her eyes?  
  
"Mom..." Nodoka put a finger on her daughters lips before shaking her head.  
  
"No. I understand completely." Ranko gasped. "From what Akane had told me, I wouldn't blame you. And I won't stop you be..." Nodoka was cut off short as her daughter glomped on her, tears steadily flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Thank you mommy!" She said while crying tears of happiness onto her mother's shoulders. Nodoka managed to pry herself from the Daughter Glomp before looking at her.  
  
"But..." She held up a warning finger in her right hand, a dramatic, but slow wind blew past, blowing her mothers kimono in a dramatic way. "I will only allow you to continue training with the Thousand Sea if you allow me to teach you Kendo to prevent hurting your hands. Kendo will also allow you to keep your distance." Her daughter was nodding quickly while wiping tears from her face with her kimono's left sleeve. (1)  
  
----  
  
Ranko, now sixteen, was wearing a pink kimono with designs of red flowers on it, ran with sweat pouring down her face. Currently, she was boggled down with shopping she just finished. Her mother asked her to go out for to do some shopping for the Tendo's, who they were having dinner at there house. It didn't help that there were various street punks chasing after her relentlessly. Worse of all, even though her mother didn't, she forgot to put on a bra before she left the house.  
  
A calming wind seemed to blow through the streets of Nerima, her kimono blew behind her silently as her getta made a clanking sound with each of her steps. She looked around for any help, but it seemed most people had become accustomed to seeing weirdness in Nerima before, so seeing a girl being chased by guys wasn't that strange, but this was irritating. She looked back behind her, only to see the thugs catching up to her every moment.  
  
'Kami, please help me.' She said that silently prayer to herself, only to trip the next moment, her face hitting the concert street, bruising herself. She picked herself up quickly and backing into an alley, only to find herself surrounded. All the street punks were dressed similar in white muscle T-shirts, leather jackets, cut-off blue jeans, boots and mussed up hair. One of the punks, probably the leader stepped forwards and lifted her face up with his hands.  
  
"Heh. What's a pretty girl like you doing her?" She was on the verge of tears as the thugs breath smelled like the inside of a barrel of fish heads.  
  
"No..nothing be..before you chase me..." The man slapped her hard across the face, the sound echoing throughout the alley and the silent streets of Nerima.  
  
"Shut up bitch!" He glared at Ranko, who was now crying, not able to hold in the tears. He slapped her hard agian across the face. "I said shut the fuck up damnit!" She wiped her tears, only to find her vision blurred with the given redness of her eyes.  
  
"LEAVE THE LADY ALONE!" All heads turned to see down the alley, only to be confronted by a shockwave and two of there members flying through the air, yelling at the pain, only to be silenced as they flew into the wall, leaving a huge dent.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The leader yelled at the man, who was cloaked in shadows. He stepped forwards for all eyes to see. He had long blue hair, which came down past his shoulders about 3 inches, tied in the back. His hair was spiked some at the front, running spikes down the length of his hair backwards. On his forehead was a yellow bandana, keeping his hair out of his eyes. His blue monobrow and brown eyes accented his face. His blue jacket and red shirt only accented his well defined, firm muscles. His tan skin also only increased his attractiveness. His pants were khaki colored, where many pockets ran down the lengths to be tied at the bottom, where a pair of white tennis shoes were.  
  
'Oh my.' Ranko blushed at his well defined muscle tone and dark skin, which made him very attractive in his eyes. The tan man stepped forwards and smiled, showing a pair of fangs, which also made him seem more attractive.  
  
"Oh. I ain't no one special. Just leave ta lady alone and I won't hafta pummel ya." He smiled as the thugs rushed at him, brandishing various knifes, clubs, metal pipes and such. "4 against 1? Gotta say. Sound like fun!" He ran forwards with a close line, sending the first thug flying towards the wall, which he hit, and slumped down unconscious as the knife dropped from his hands.  
  
The second made a fierce downward swing, only for it to be blocked by the man's arm, which broke it abruptly, half of it landing with a clank. The second thug was soon on the ground unconscious from a punch to the face, his nose now bleeding profusely.  
  
The remaining thugs stared wide-eyed at there two comrades, now unconscious. The leader stepped back, waving his arms back and forth.  
  
"Hey now...lets not have anymore trouble. RETREAT!" The remaining thugs turned tail and ran, leaving a trail of dust as many newspapers silently ruffled at the speed of the fleeing thugs.  
  
"Heh. Retards." The blue-haired man looked at Ranko and smiled, who only returned the smile while getting to her feet.  
  
"Who are you?" She held her head low, trying not to look at the man's muscles.  
  
"Ahh. I ain't no one special." He turned to her as he put his hands behind his head and smiled again. Ranko lifted her head and blushed.  
  
"Will you help me back to my house? Those thugs might come back." The man shrugged and only nodded, walking out of the alley. The streets of Nerima were now quiet, people busily trying to get where they were supposed to be. A gently breeze now blew through Nerima. It seemed only to increase the peacefulness of Nerima.  
  
"So why are you here?" She glanced up to the man who only shrugged. She blinked twice as the man fell to the ground clutching his stomach, while rolling over, receiving many strange glances from passerby's before continuing on.  
  
"Uhh...are you hungry?" The tan man nodded vigorously, while Ranko sweat-dropped. "Well you can come to my house. I'm sure Kasumi wouldn't mind cooking fo..." She was startled as she was swept off her feet and being carried to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
"Uhh...who are you anyways?" She said while looking up at the strange man. He looked down and smiled before continuing on.  
  
"I'm Shizuma Kusanagi! Nice ta metcha! Now lets go get some grub!!!" Ranko sweat-dropped as Shizuma rushed towards the Tendo dojo.  
  
Next time, Ranma comes to the Tendo Dojo!  
  
----  
  
(1). Oh come on now! Did you think Nodoka would let her daughter brawl with people!? She is after all a martial artist's wife, so she knows some danger involved. And also, did you think I would let Ranko be defenseless!?  
  
Well that's Chapter 1. I hope everyone enjoyed it. This is mostly an experiment, thought. I thought if Ranma had more responsibility, it would make a fan fic lot more interesting. This fic might continue if people are actually interested in it. And if anyone is wondering, this is three weeks before Ranma arrived in Nerima.  
  
Well I'll see yall till the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2, Ranma, Elegy of a martial art...

These characters all belong to there original creators.  
  
Bittersweet Memories Chapter 2, Ranma, Elegy of a martial artist  
  
----  
  
It was three weeks since Shizuma Kusanagi arrived in Nerima and saved Ranko. In which times, he got acquainted with Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, Nodoka, Soun and Dr.Tofu. He proceeded to get a haircut and a trim from Ranko's mother, which he protested, but she pointed out it would be easier to fight in. He reluctantly agreed and now wore his hair to right before the bottom of his neck, in the back it formed a spade, and he now has two eyebrows, much to Ranko's approval.  
  
----  
  
On the outskirts of Nerima, a giant panda followed closely behind a young red-haired female girl dressed in a red Chinese silk shirt, black pants and kung fu shoes, she also wore her hair in a pigtail. The rain was coming down hard, while most people carried umbrella's, the girl and panda just walked through the streets of Nerima. The pitter-patter of the rain and the peacefulness (which is usually chaos) of Nerima set the mood. The girl and panda's foot steps gently splashed small puddle while there was a sudden emphasis, causing the girl to run fast, even with the huge backpack she carried.  
  
"Come on then!" She had just read a sign that said '(The faster we get to the Tendo Dojo, the faster we can see Ranko.)' (flip) '(So hurry up Ranma!)' The panda started running after the girl also, barely able to compete with the well-developed young girl.  
  
----  
  
At the Tendo Dojo, a very anxious Ranko and Nodoka. Ranko dressed in a blue kimono with designs of fishes swimming around the front, to the back and ending at the opposite side. Nodoka wearing a red kimono with pink sakura flowers only on the front, both of them were tied off by a white obi. The other three female members of the household weren't as excited when they heard a 'Ranma Saotome' would be there fiancé. Ranko assured them that her brother was a good person, but Nodoka wasn't so sure, Genma wasn't exactly the best parent ever. Nonetheless, Nodoka would be happy just to see her son again.  
  
The two male members of the household were engaged in a intense round of Shoji. Soun had is usual atire of a green house robe. Shizuma had a white muscle shirt and black kungfu pants (think Ranma's pants), his blue jacket sat nearby, the fierce bright orange flames lining the bottom of the jacket.  
  
Kasumi Tendo, the oldest daughter of 19, was busily working in the kitchen, preparing for her guest. She didn't mind cooking extra for Shizuma, who never stayed for free and always tried to help around there house as much as possible.  
  
Nabiki Tendo, the middle daughter of 17, was sitting down at the table, her brown shoulder length hair hanging loosely down her head. She was dressed in a white T-shirt and yellow shorts, she was well absorbed into her manga.  
  
Akane Tendo, the youngest daughter of 16, was busy cracking cement blocks, dressing in a yellow gi. Her blue hair was tied loosely in a yellow ribbon and stopped in the middle of her back. She wasn't that happy that a boy was coming here and her sparring partner was waiting for her brother. Akane didn't mind Shizuma that much though, at least he was polite, even if his eating and speech were a little underrated.  
  
A knock at the door quickly caught all the residents attention. Before any of the could act, a high pitch voice could be heard.  
  
"RANMA!" Ranko glomped onto the young girl, not noticing the red-hair or the panda, but Nodoka was looking very confused at this.  
  
"RANKO!" Another female voice, coming from the girl, cried out. Ranko was also startled. One she found breasts and two, the voice was definitely female. She never saw this girl before, but those azure blue eyes were unmistakable for Ranma's.  
  
"Who are you?" Ranko pointed at Ranma, while Nodoka walked out of the room to inform everyone they had guests.  
  
"It's me Ranma." Ranma proceeded to whisper a few choice words. Ranko gasped and fell unconscious to the floor. The last thought that crossed her mind was interesting though.  
  
'That means I have a brother and sister!' Ranma sighed and picked up Ranko, gently holding her in her arms. The panda walked behind the girl, now carrying the oversized pack. Everyone gasped as they saw a red-haired girl carrying an unconscious Ranko in her arms and a giant panda following closely behind. Shizuma promptly jumped up and grabbed Ranko from Ranma while she explained she had just fainted. Ranma scratched a spot behind her head ad bowed slightly.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this." Soun then got Ranma into a hug, while Ranko soon stirred. Ranko blinked twice before she saw Soun pull Ranma out of the hug. Ranko promptly got up and went into the kitchen. She soon returned with a glass of hot water while Nodoka looked confused and Soun was busy crying waterfalls.  
  
"Mo..." Ranma said those last words before the young red-haired girl was transformed into a handsome well-defined muscle structure with a black pigtail. Ranko then proceeded to glomp Ranma again with the Sister Glomp while everyone but the panda gasped.  
  
"Ranma...?" Nodoka said while tears were forming in her eyes. Ranma, who was still enveloped into the Sister Glomp, started turning into an interesting shade of blue.  
  
"Oh my! I do believe Ranma can't breath." This came from Kasumi, who was dressed into her usual attire of a white T-shirt and a yellow ankle length skirt, her brown hair hanging down her left shoulder with a yellow bow tied in it.  
  
"Oh my!" Ranko promptly let go of Ranma to catch his breath, only to be caught into the Mother Glomp.  
  
"Oh my Ranma! Your so manly!" Nodoka took the aspects of him turning into a half-girl a positive. After all, he must of learned more about a girl then any textbook could teach any other male. Ranma was turning into a purple shade this time.  
  
"Can't...breath..." Nodoka let go of her son-daughter before wiping a few tears from her eyes. Nabiki thought it interesting, Kasumi seemed totally oblivious (except to Nodoka and Ranko, who now better) to the events, while Akane seemed very perturbed.  
  
"Nodoka-san! How can you like your son!? He's become a pervert!" Akane was about to argue and protest ever being engaged to a pervert like Ranma, but was promptly stopped by glares from Ranma, Ranko and Nodoka. She quickly shut her mouth wisely, while she still glared with a battle aura.  
  
"How can you say that about my brother!?" Ranko was starting to become distressed, as Nodoka was very disappointed in Akane. It didn't surprise her that much, as from recent stories from Ranko informed her of what's been going on in school.  
  
"Akane." Nodoka put her motherly voice to work. "How can you say Ranma's a pervert?" Nodoka pointed to her son.  
  
"Look at him! He can just change with water and become a girl! He can walk into a woman's restroom, public baths or a locker room!" Akane started to glow with a red battle aura, but stopped.  
  
"Akane, why would he need to do any of that? All he needs is water and a mirror." Ranko crossed her arms across her chest, emphasizing her cleavage, which was a little bigger then Ranma's. A silence came over the residents currently at the Dojo before there were face-faults all around by the comment.  
  
"I guess that's true...but he's still a boy! And I hate boys!" Akane proceeded to storm up the stairs while Ranko sweat-dropped.  
  
"Poor Akane..." Ranma and Shizuma weren't listening. Nodoka was helping Kasumi in the kitchen, where Ranko was heading next. Nabiki went up the stairs to her room to begin plotting for her money schemes, while Genma, his wide round glasses, white gi and white bandana, where crying freely while chatting about 'joining the schools' and such.  
  
"So Ranma. I hear yer a martial artist?" Ranma nodded with a grin.  
  
"Why didja wanna know?" He asked Shizuma who was standing against the door frame with his arms crossed. Ranma finished his current kata and immediately continued into another one. Shizuma stood himself up and uncrossed his arms with a grin. He retrieved his jacket and proceeded to walk back out to the yard. The koi pond's water was gently rippling with the occasional cherry blossom. Small waves hit the sides of the rocks while the koi swam freely and without worry. Ranma was sitting on the ground meditating.  
  
"Wanna spar?" Ranma cracked an eye open and stood up.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask." Ranma stood himself up and proceeded to the right side of the yard, while Shizuma proceeded to the left. Ranko just walked out of the kitchen, patting down her hands with a white dishcloth when she noticed Shizuma and Ranma take up stances. She sighed and sat down near the edge of the walkway, waiting for the start of the battle.  
  
Ranma took up a neutral stance, arms hanging loosely at his sides with his feet spread apart slightly. Shizuma had his left side facing Ranma, his right side facing away from Ranma. His right hand was facing Ranma, the right side of his palm facing towards Ranma while the left faced himself (like his stance). Shizuma's left hand was held the same way, but behind and lower then his right hand.  
  
"What are you looking at Ranko?" Ranko turned and smiled when she saw her mother come outside to look at the yard. Nodoka smiled at the two warriors who were about to fight against each other.  
  
"I do hope Ranma can stand up to your boyfriend." Ranko blushed a bright crimson color as she looked at the ground and twiddled her thumbs.  
  
"Mom!" Nodoka just giggled at her daughter. "But it is true..." Ranko said the last sentence as quietly as she could, but Nodoka heard it anyways. Nodoka sat down with her daughter as they prepared to watch the battle unfold. Ranko snapped her fingers.  
  
"Now I remember! Shizuma! Don't use any naikikou (1) techniques!" Shizuma glanced a look at Ranko (yes she is his girlfriend) and just nodded before looking back to Ranma.  
  
'The first person who move will lose.' Both men mentally made this note and studied each other carefully. Nodoka looked at the two young men before turning back to Ranko, who was sitting silently watching the two.  
  
"What's a naikikou technique?" Ranko looked at her mother before turning back towards the two standing men.  
  
"Naikikou uses Chinese kikou (2). It gathers outside energy and forms it into your own power. Shizuma has one technique that names him 'A man of burning flame' and he lives up to it, unlike the 'Blue Blunder' of Furinkan Highschool." Nodoka nodded as she just noticed that everyone else in the house had joined them, looking on with expressions of confusion and interest.  
  
"What's going on No-Chan?" Akane asked as she looked at the two combatants, who still haven't moved.  
  
"Akane, the first one to move will lose." Soun glanced at his daughter who silently nodded to herself. Genma crossed his arms and quickly lost interest.  
  
'Martial artist should just fight and get it over with. Not stand around and look at each other.' Genma nodded to himself before he went to go raid the kitchen. Slowly, a cherry blossom gently touched down on the surface of the koi pond, causing it to ripple. The two men disappeared in a blur before hearing a sonic boom. Both men reappeared quickly, appearing on opposite sides, both crouched low to the ground on one knee.  
  
"What happened?" Akane shook her head. She couldn't follow what just happened.  
  
"They were both sizing each other up. When the cherry blossom touched down" Ranko pointed to the small pink spade shaped leaf in the koi pond. "It was an invitation to fight. Both of the punched each other with incredible speed, causing a sonic boom to be heard." Akane gasped at this fact. She didn't know Ranma was that strong, or Ranko's boyfriend. Both men disappeared again, but reappeared in the middle of the yard exchanging blows.  
  
Ranma punched towards Shizuma's chest, only to be brushed off by Shizuma's right arm. Shizuma delivered several quick kicks to Ranma's solar plexus, knocking him back on his feet before Ranma blurred again and delivered several more punches and kicks to Shizuma's mid-section. He tried to block most of them, but a few connected and knocked the wind out of them. Ranma successfully delivered a round house kick to Shizuma's right side of his head, sending him flying back into the fence.  
  
"Whoa..." That was all Akane could say by the overall intensity of this battle. Ranko looked back and saw the expression on her face.  
  
"There holding back for the most part. They don't want to destroy the surrounding area." Akane gasped. She knew that Shizuma was powerful, but she didn't know he was always holding back. Ranko giggled at the expression now on Akane's face.  
  
"That was great Ranma." All looked to where Shizuma was now dusting himself off, effectively shrugging off the parts of wood still attached to him. Dust kicked up into the air and effectively disappeared. Ranma smiled before walking back into the house, followed closely by Shizuma. Everyone else went back to there usual duties around the house, or not usual duties.  
  
"That was great Shizuma!" Ranko hugged Shizuma who returned her hug.  
  
"Yeah yeah." He pushed her away and started popping muscles in his arms, twisting them around to loosen his joints. "There's somethin' 'bout that Ranma brother of yours." Ranko looked up to him with a questionable look.  
  
"What do you mean?" She looked at Ranma who was teasing Akane about her macho ness. She felt something different about him though, it was only a miniscule feeling, but she definitely felt something different about him, something evil. She shrugged it off, he did spend 10 years with Genma anyways.  
  
"He might be different because he spent so much time with my father. He isn't the best role model." They both laughed at the fact. They dodged several pieces of furniture as Ranma continued to tease Akane, who now were both outside.  
  
"Think those two will ever get along?" She looked back up to Shizuma who shrugged, but then gasped. A loud crash was heard and then that feeling came back, but stronger this time. She turned to see Ranma with an extended fist. She shifted her gaze to see Akane lying in a heap of rubble in the side of the Tendo house. Ranma was slowly walking towards Akane, but Shizuma was near Akane before he could blink. Ranko rushed over towards the unconscious Akane, being there as fast as Shizuma was on Ranma.  
  
"What your problem man?" Shizuma jabbed a thumb back to where Akane lie, surround by pieces of concrete.  
  
"She said she wanted me to take her seriously." Ranma had a grin on his face. Shizuma looked disgusted, he couldn't believe this guy was related to Ranko. Of course, from what she said about her father before Ranma even went on the trip, he couldn't blame him for acting rash; she always told him that there father believed all girls to be weak.  
  
Ranko picked Akane up and slung her over her shoulder and returned inside, where Soun was crying waterfalls.  
  
"How could he!?" Soun was busy turning the carpet into a giant washcloth. Ranko was about to return outside, but she quickly grabbed her favorite sword, wrapped in a red silk bundle tied with a silver band before returning outside. She returned to see Shizuma on the ground, blood flowing from a long gash on his face, staining the bright green grass. Ranma stood over him, his right hand dripping in blood.  
  
"Weak." Ranko quickly untied the bundle and revealed her sword. It was a wooden sword, painted gold. It hand no hand guard and spiked up on the duller edge of the blade, making sort of a diamond shape and then it continued like a normal katana, straight for a few inches before slightly curving and then finishing off at the tip. It was about 40 inches also. She had just learned the Umi-Sen Ken technique not long after Shizuma arrived. She rid her presence from everyone's senses and blurred, faster then any eye could follow.  
  
Ranma stared another punch, only to be blocked by a golden sword. It had the kanji for 'Wild Child' inscribed on both sides near the hilt of the blade, which was wrapped in training bandages.  
  
"Stop Ranma..." Ranko had tears flowing from her eyes. Ranma quickly shook his head before blinking twice at the crying form of Ranko, blocking his fist with a gold sword. He noticed the unconscious Shizuma, blood flowing from a gash on his face and back to his own fist, which was dripping with blood.  
  
"Wha..." He retracted his fist and watched Ranko go down to her boyfriend and try to stop the bleeding, tears flowing from her eyes. Shizuma stirred, only to see Ranko crying while she was trying to tied something to his head.  
  
"That's not your brother..." He shook his head as soon as Ranko tied the bandages. Ranko picked up her sword and faced Ranma, who was looking very confused.  
  
"Whada mean? Of course I'm Ranma." He pointed to himself, only to find Ranko disappear. The next thing he knew, he was unconscious.  
  
"Your not my brother." The unconscious Ranma slowly floated upwards, followed by Genma. All the residents of the Tendo Dojo shielded there eyes, a swirling white light enveloped the two bodies, slowly at first, but getting faster with every moment. A loud bang was heard, followed by a shockwave, knocking Kasumi, Nabiki and Soun to there knees. Everyone looked again, only to be greeted by a different life form.  
  
The 'life form' was very muscular, bulged out arms, legs, and neck. Two horns grew out of his black hair, which began to take on a gold color. His black skin changed with the growing shape of his body, becoming the scales of his skin. Two wings and a tail appeared, growing longer than his body. He touched the ground, his two feet now massive claws, the same for his hands. His form was now a black and gold dragon, towering over everyone at 25 feet tall... a shadow elemental draken.  
  
"YOUR RIGHT. I AM NOT A MERE WEAKLING LIKE YOU HUMANS." Everyone gasped at the voice of the draken. Shizuma was the first to speak.  
  
"Where's the real Ranma?" He pushed Ranko behind him, preparing to guard her with his life. Kasumi ran back into the house, idly going back to her work, she figured this didn't concern her much. Nabiki stumbled to her feet and rushed up to get her camera, this was some site. Akane just regaining consciousness, feel backwards with a looked of horror and confusion on her face, how can dragons be real?  
  
"YAHHHH!" Everyone present turned to see another Ranma, dressed in the Red Chinese shirt, black kungfu pants, but this time the Ranma had a black pig-tail before instead of a red-pigtail that everyone saw earlier, from the first Ranma. Ranma had his right foot extended and his left foot bent back behind his thigh. Both his hands were tucked under his armpits with clenched fists.  
  
"Get 'm my boy!" Everyone turned again to see the real Genma, dressed in a white gi, wide round glasses and a white bandana on his head. The draken extended his right arm and caught Ranma's extended foot. Ranma struggled to get free, kicking and punched the creature outstretched arm, hoping to get himself dropped. The draken extended his massive scaled wings, the evening sun shining beautifully of this massive creature of legend. His wing span reached 40 feet from tip to tip and beat his wings towards the ground, causing him to fly directly upwards.  
  
The sudden burst of air caused everyone to stumbled back on there rears. Shizuma managed to step out of the way, causing himself to loose balance and fall himself, only to have Ranko fall on top of him, slightly ripping her kimono at the bottom. Soun feel backwards and hit the table in the family room (or whatever its called), causing him leave the world of consciousness. Genma stood there, arms crossed and did not falter, a disappointed look on his face. Akane just laid back and took the blast of wind.  
  
The draken reached a certain height and stopped, 500 feet in the air, directly above the Tendo's koi pond.  
  
"RANMA YOU HAVE BEEN A NUSIANCE FOR FAR TOO LONG." The dragon snorted, releasing small twin flames from both nostrils, smoke following shortly there after. The dragon reared his head back with an ear-splitting roar. He extended his right arm straight into the air, lifting the fighting Ranma straight above the dragons head, the scales glimmering in the sunlight, making the black scales to seem majestic.  
  
"Ryuunosuke. You know we shall meet again." The dragon snorted again, releasing twin clouds of smoke from his nostrils. Ryuunosuke knew this human was stronger then most of the fragile ones he met, there bones and spirits were easily crushed. Ryuunosuke abruptly threw his arm downwards with a tug and released Ranma. Seconds later, an audible 'pop' was heard, effectively sounding the breaking of the sound barrier.  
  
Ranma did a flip in the air and glared back at Ryuunosuke, who snorted, releasing twin clouds of smoke from his glimmering scaled nose. Ranma looked down and sighed. A loud audible crash was heard, making water, rocks and fish blow outwards from where the koi pond used to be.  
  
Water raised up and came down with a gentle trickle, not causing much damage. The rocks rained down, very hard at that. Shizuma covered Ranko's body with his own, protecting her from the rocks. Bruises and cuts formed, while blood leaked out from the sides of his upper body, arms and legs. Tears wielded up in Ranko's eyes, while Shizuma only smirked.  
  
"Anythin' for you..." Shizuma stood there and took the punishment of the large rock that formed the koi pond continued to pound his back, while Kasumi strode under the awning nonchalantly, placing buckets near the outside. A few koi started to come down, only to be caught in buckets (somehow, they had come at an angle and somehow landed into the buckets, gotta love anime physics).  
  
A crater now formed where the koi pond used to be. The grass abruptly stopped at the edge of the crater, which looked to be 15 feet by 15 feet. A battered Ranma lay in the middle of the crater, almost all of his clothes ripped to shreds. A few pieces of red and black cloth surrounded the downed martial artist, while his breathing was slow and shallow. Shizuma stood up and bent back, arcing himself towards the sky where Ryuunosuke stood hovering. Blood slowly seeped from man cuts and bruised and stained the ground beneath him read.  
  
"Ryuunosuke..." Shizuma fainted and abruptly feel backwards, making an abrupt splash with the mixture of blood and water. Neither of the two martial artists moved, only breathed slowly. Ranko burst into tears and headed towards Ranma while Kasumi was already taking care of Shizuma.  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
----  
  
That's it for the second chapter. I'm such a bastard for leaving such a cliff hanger. I will probably end it soon, but if you read it and like it, please send comments to my e-mail address and I might consider doing a sequel after it ends or continuing using the same name.  
  
(1). Naikikou are inside spirit techniques, plan and simple. If you've read Realbout Highschool, you know what this is, if now, I'll explain it later.  
  
(2). Nikou is a method of controlling your internal chi. This will also happen during later chapters. It's easier to explain in action.  
  
Aqualens: Ranko isn't like Ryoko, other then learning Kendo. And about her not being able to defend herself, she was coming back from the grocery store and she didn't want to have to go back and get more groceries, or she would of kicked there ass. And about the monobrow, in the manga he does have a monobrow. If you look closely, you can see both his eyebrows connected by hair, even if it's not a lot.  
  
NL Kaos: You'll see. 


End file.
